drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelly Stitchgrin
Zelly Stitchgrin is a former performer from the Masquerade Circus, a dollmaker and a seamstress currently living in the Rem Forest with her brother Blade. Their house doubles a small store where she does various sewing related work. Zelly owns a magical scarf which gives her the ability to control and manifest strings, which she occasionally uses to aid in her work. She seems to have a natural charm to her and makes friends quite easily, but would always rather keep to her smaller group of friends and acquaintances. Appearance Zelly is 160cm and slim, she has black skin, violet eyes, and medium-short blond hair with an orange ombre. She wears a hot pink scarf, a lavender sleeveless dress with a pink belt and an orange and yellow vest. She wears pink fingerless gloves with fur on the tips, dark purple leggings and light orange boots. Personality At first sight, Zelly appears to be friendly and energetic, she has a leaderly vibe to her and is a bossy tomboy at heart, she can have a short temper, but she absolutely loves her friends and would do anything to protect them, being especially close with her brother. At times, she appears to be stereotypically girly, she has a love for fashion and dolls, and has a passion for sewing and creating her own designs, which she sells to whoever might be interested. She's very brave and can be temperamental, and willing to fight for her loved ones if she finds it necessary. Used to being easily loved, she can come across as arrogant but deep down, she is quite insecure and doesn't believe she deserves the admiration others give her. Abilities THIS IS STUPID HER POWER IS STRINGS, BEING A RECKLESS BASTARD AND HAVING A MAGIC SCARF She has no special abilities that she was born with She's a talented seamstress and puppeteer, and she also enjoys baking ocasionally Relationships DESCRIPTIONS, WILL BE UPDATED EVENTUALLY Blade She would kill to protecc her baby brother They're very close Iron ex bf who is now dating her brother, still a good close friend they're both very okay with that Blade is, however, bothered by this Rust Old close friend, they still talk sometimes Axel Uncontrollable hate, they will automatically start bickering and fighting if they see each other Azel Mistakes him for Axel a lot. Gets embarrassed when she mistakes them. She thinks Azel's "ok". Darah Doesn't trust her Lahyt Friendly ghost who helps her get home when she's lost in the forest. Nice company. Steam Acquaintance and friend Malice Neutral, but doesn't really trust him too much [[Root Dryad|'Root']] Scarey tree Atomus Acquaintance and mistrust Backstory Her and Blade were two siblings, adopted into the Masquerade circus as children, and only ever having each other Things happened and now they're just vibing in the rem forest Trivia * Zelly was the first Drimare OC I made, previously being a NiGHTS OC, created back in June 2010 ** She was originally meant to be the love child of NiGHTS and Jackle and her design was meant to be a mashup of those two as well *** Later on, she also took inspiration on Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid (Her brother Blade being inspired on Kagamine Len respectively) * Her favourite flavour is strawberry Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:The Rem Forest Category:Masquerade Circus Category:Unknown Birthplace Category:Incomplete Page Category:Priority Fix